


Flip of a coin

by Dracosani



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Distopian Future, Bipolar Disorder, Character Death, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Hydra Avengers, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Sadism, M/M, Manipulation, Mirror Universe, Obsessive Behavior, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Shield Strike Team, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracosani/pseuds/Dracosani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke finds herself in a heap of trouble when captured by Hydras Super Soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't start a new story before I finished my previous ones (ó_ò)

 

 

A rumble overhead stirred Brooke, she shifted on top of the broad chest beneath her. Nuzzling into the side, trying to shut out the noise of the underground pipework forcing gallons of water through Strikes network of tunnels, the only place they are safe from the avengers. It was pathetic that they had been reduced to hiding from the tyrannical people who had ripped to shreds their way of living. Forcing people over the world to either acknowledge their supremacy or die by their hands.

Soothing her hand over the hard chest below, letting her fingertips run gently over the pecs of the man beneath her, both of them still sticky from the night before. The soft cocoon of the blanket and the warm body was too good to give up, especially since they only got back barely a few hours ago. Stumbling into her room, though small at least it was hers alone, only commanders had their own rooms, soldiers paired up.

Just shut your eyes she willed herself, hoping that she would return to pretending they were anywhere but buried miles underground. But the body under her shifted, signaling his consciousness.

"Hey" a soft voice murmured, "I know you're awake"

"No I'm not, I'm sleeping" Brooke buried her face further into his chest, squeezing her eyes tight.

A hand combed through her hair, lulling her gently. "You know we have to check up on the rest of the team, not to mention we need to follow though and see what else our intel has on the factory" he continued, Brooke could hear the smile on his lips as he could feel her temper wavering.

"Dammit Jack, Shut The Fuck Up" Brooke yelled before pouting acting coy "don't you want to spend a little more time with me, in bed, naked"

Jack smirked up at her, running his fingers up and down her back. His hair tussled out of it usual slick back style, a soft fond look in his eye that never stop burning a little warmth in her. Pushing her back he sat up, Brooke couldn't help teasingly rubbed gently back in his lap, forcing a groan out from him. Securing her lips to his, pushing down hard trying to take control of the situation, feeling Jack push up in exchange, switching the command between them. She could feel him hard, pressing so close he was almost inside her, she rocked firmly down, increasing the friction till she was gasping against him breathlessly.

A loud knock echoed around the small room.  
"Hey Rumlow, Rollins put your tits and dick away, Pierce wants you two in the strategy room"

Brooke groaned at the interruption, they only just got fucking back from dealing with the avengers. She could feel Jack smirk against her neck

"Dammit Sanchez fuck off, we'll be there in 10"   
Brooke yelled in return, listening to Sanchez roar with laughter down the hall as she pushed herself off of Jack.

Pulling on her underwear as she made her way towards the mirror on the wall. She wasn't vain but she knew she looked good for a woman her age, even with the early signs of bags beneath her world weary eyes. Tying her long black hair into a rough braid while looking for her clothes, pulling up her trousers, Brooke thought back to their last mission which was only last night. Another sabotage mission, cutting off their power to one of their robotic factories to prevent anymore iron soldiers, for at least a little while. Six missions in the last four days. She didn't know how much more her team could keep it up.

"Hey are you OK?"

She must of been lost in her mind longer than she thought, as Jack stood before her worried, already dressed in a black shirt and gray trousers, hair slicked back in its usual sleek style.

"No I feel like shit, we just fucking got back now I know we are going to have to deal with more shit" Brooke growled, furiously wrenching her shirt on over her head.

Jack gently placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to placate her. "Hey I know things aren't going smoothly but as long as we are giving 'them' a hard time isn't it worth it?"

Brooke countered his smirk, "aww Jack, you always know how to cheer me up" leaning up against her giant and pressing a quick kiss on his lips.  
"Well come on hot stuff, can't keep Pierce waiting" Brooke teased, heading out but not before slapping Jack's ass playfully.

  
===

  
They walk together through the labyrinth of interconnecting tunnels that snaked deep underground. It was far safer than being above, Stark's iron soldiers had nearly obliterated all rebellion hideouts and their sonar and x-ray could only penetrate a few meters at best into solid rock. Closely passing a few other soldiers, Brooke felt the claustrophobic tightness press around her. Almost everyday they had to rescue more and more people from the oppressive reign of president Fury and his band of murderers. The rebellion could only last so long, and they had to keep burying themselves deeper and deeper underground to accommodate more fighters for their side, it made Brooke uneasy, it was like they were digging their own graves. The musty smell of dirt clung in the air as they made their way to the central hub of the hideout, bright florescent bulbs lined the top of the tunnels, burned the retinas and made everything look bleaker than it was.

Both of them stepped into the large room that was set to be the control room. Rows of computers sat with human partners along the perimeter, with occasionally people dashing from one to another, murmuring between them the results on screen. Pierce stood before a circular holographically map of the new United States, eyes like his name piercing and sharp as they studied the image in front of him. Brooke stood at attention with Jack besides her across from Pierce, waiting from him to acknowledge them.

"You wanted to see us sir" Brooke spoke out, announcing her and Jack's arrival.

"Yes we have new data coming in about the factories you have stopped" without glancing at the two before him, manipulating the image with his hands, entering nonsensical data into the computer.

"We have put a minor halt to their production line for now, but knowing Stark, it will be up and running within a week or so but at least we momentarily slowed them down" briefly glancing up at the two, a faint sly smile on his face "well done"

"Thank you sir" Brooke returned, mirroring the smile along with Jack.

"But there has been some disturbing news intel has reported to us that there have been numerous bodies being dumped in various locations near here, no motive yet but they range from young males and female, no doubt Stark and Banner have been experimenting" Pierce spat, disgust ripe in his eyes.

Fucking shit, what the hell were they up to? Brooke had heard testimonials from people who have managed to escape.

"we have to deal with that another time luckily we manage to rescue most of the people living in that small town although that leads to another conundrum, we are running out of supplies" tapping in quick succession, the hologram vanished. "We have too many mouths to feed and we have lost too many men to provide it"

"Sir we will do whatever takes" Brooke promised, already formulating plans for a supply run. Two diversions, one primary, one secondary, team will enter after primary before secondary.

"I know you will but remember this will be a covert operation we cannot lose anymore men, we have lost too many in this nonsensical war" Pierce demanded "we have been lucky for the last month but we brought on more people than we can support, it will be only your team for this Rumlow since this is only a supply run and it will be easier to slip through the gaps"

"Understood sir" Brooke agreed, as Jack stiffed minutely by her side

"Good, you will be leading your team into the north quadrant where there is a small supply warehouse that contains mainly houses food and water, my sources say there may be a small amount of weaponry too but focus on what you can retrieve. I will not have anyone else die is that understood so no unnecessary risks"

"Of course sir" she didn't need more blood on her hands anyway.

"Good, take this map of the area" retrieving it from one of the analyst in the room and tossing it casually to Brooke "you both are dismissed" Pierce prompted before bringing back the hologram and studying the image as before.

Brooke and Jack saluted before marching away to meet the rest of the team in the communal rec room. Walking through the narrow pathways, Brooke mentally analyzed the situation, who needed to be where and how easily they might be able to get to the warehouse, she didn't make commander for just winging it. But then again there was always a fucking risk, just climbing out of this hellhole was a risk.

"Do you think we may need multiple diversions?" Jack inquired, falling in line with her, reading her mind already, there was no one else she rather have by her side.

"Perhaps but we'll have to organized it with the rest of the team before we settle anything" Brooke responded opening the doors to the rec room.

The room low ceiling made it look smaller than it was, lighting was dim leaving the corners shadowed. Around a large table in the center four people were playing poker and four others lounging over the grungy sofas littering the place. If it wasn't for the TV, it was the most fucking depressing room in the whole fucking place.

"All right assholes we got another round to cover" Brooke announced stepping into the room, eyeing the hands on the table.

"Another one? We just got back four hours ago" Rodriguez complained, rubbing his hand over his head "we've been busting our ass, can't Sanders team cover us" he sneered.

"You know damn well Sanders team is in medical thanks to that fucking freak that spits lightening out his ass, we are the only available team" Brooke spat back, that fucker is going to be the death of her.

"Look Pierce needs us to do a supply run, nice and easy, get in, grab the stuff, get out, got it?" Brooke barked, pulling out the map of the warehouse as the rest of the team gathered around.

"I need Smith and Jones launching primary detonation over at the north of the building two miles out, Rollins and Diaz launch secondary at exactly four minutes after at the south, we want them confused. Me, Rodriguez and Roberts will go in through the west there are rations available plus there maybe a water purifier that we can lift, Harrison, Sanchez and Cooper in through the east, go in through the top floors because the lower floors have motion sensors equipped outside and there maybe a chance they are inside too"

Rolling up the map to store it for future reference, ignoring Rollins glare at the side of her head "everyone know what the hell they are doing?"

"Yea but how the hell are we gonna deal with the avengers if they show up?" Rodriguez sneered tipping back on his chair, arrogant piece of shit..

"They will be too busy dealing with the mess we left them at the factories, the earlier we do this the better while they are still dealing with that shit storm" she growl, how the fuck did she get him on her team?

"You got anymore fucking questions?" Brooke hissed, "Good we leave in 30 minutes" before stomping out of the room, making her way back to her room, ignoring the angry shadow following her.

  
===

  
Walking the way back to her room passing a few engineers, she refused to acknowledge the man following silently behind her. She turned a few more corners before slamming her shadow in the wall.

"The hell is your problem Jack?" Pressing him against the wall, reminiscent of the way they held each other only a few hours ago, hey not now

"My problem is the fact that I'm at the rear dealing with the diversion rather than at the front" Jack seethed, grabbing ahold of Brooke's forearms "I am your second in command".

"Stop pitching a hissy fit; I need you at the rear to cover the rest of us" Brooke retorted, "stop acting like a bitch".

"What if Rodriguez is right, what if the avengers come? You will be in the mess of it" Jack hissed, shaking her slightly.

"Then I will deal with it" she spat in return " I am your fucking commander dammit, don't you trust me?"

Jack's arms moved from her arms to around her back pulling her closer, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't trust you"

"If you did you wouldn't question what I do" Brooke sneered, vainly pulling herself away from Jack. "Its just a supply run, I don't need you to constantly watching me", she was not gonna deal with this shit now.

"Stop fucking squirming, don't I have a right to an opinion?" Jack struggled to hold on. "I should be the one doing the extraction"

"On what grounds?" Brooke snarled back "you have experience with explosives and you are one of our best snipers, if you don't trust me to make the call you're more than welcome to switch to Sander's team once they are out of medical".

Brooke stood still, her heart thundering in her chest, fuck you Jack I am a damn good commander. Jack lurched forward slamming into Brooke, pushing her against the opposite wall. His lip bruising hers. His arms caged her in, his body size enveloping her. Relenting to his demanding tongue she granted him access as they dueled intimately. Pulling her away from the wall, Jack pushed her towards her room not caring if anyone saw.

The second the door shut behind them, Jack pulled her back to him continuing his assault on her mouth, pressing his long hard body against her smaller one.

Reaching around Jack hauled her up allowing her to wrap her legs tight around his body. She could feel the hard outline of his cock between her thighs, rutting firmly against the familiar body part she felt wanton, she could feel herself getting wet. Jack growled at the sensation, she smirked down at him in his lust.

Suddenly she was falling, right onto her bed where Jack had carried her, Jack immediately followed. He pressed down, trapping Brooke underneath his heavy weight.

Brooke let out a whine as Jack pulled away, only to watch him peel away his shirt, showing of his battle harden body. She scrambled for her own, almost ripping it away from her, he leant back down sealing his lips on hers. Brooke tore away at their belts, pushing her trousers away before laying her hand on Jacks hard cock.

Jack growled his lips moving from her mouth to her neck, biting and licking the flesh. Brooke pulled Jack to her, wrapping her legs around his waist as Jack speared her.

Jack fills her in just the right way, barely has his own trousers down but is pushing deep inside Brooke. She let's out another whine as Jack bites firmly on her neck as he redoubles his effort. She can feel him moving inside of her and clings tighter to him.

This was their way of saying the things they would never say out loud, each time they come back and go out. Trust me. Need you. Stay safe. Come back alive. Don't die.

She feels herself nearing the brink, and all she knows is Jack surrounding her. Reaching around on his back she leaves her own mark, scratching down his back, as she feels him cum and she follows suit.

Jack collapses on top of her groaning, they only have a few minutes before they have to head out with the rest of the team but for now Brooke just wants to hold onto the illusion.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

"Diaz take the scope, you and Rollins will be undercover in the brush watching our backs, same to you Jones. You and Smith will need to take cover in the adjacent building two blocks over, we don't need you guys getting caught" Brooke instructed, the truck they were in rumbled down a desolated street of the rundown small town they were heading into.

A helicopter would draw too much unwanted attention as well as be an easy target but a truck could be a lot more discreet and move around quieter. Ten full grown adults squeezed into a small disguised truck, weaving into the area. The slum of a town was riddled with wrecks of abandoned cars, empty houses lined the streets with their windows broken or boarded up. The few people brave enough to venture outside, donned in gang wear, the only ones doing what it takes to survive.

The truck stopped a couple of blocks away to alleviate suspicion, hiding in one of the derelict building to plot out their plan. Brooke peered through the boards of the window scouting their position, Jack readies the explosive behind her with Diaz. Turning to the team she unrolled the map of the area plotting the best routes to the individual points.

"Alright we'll separate here, we'll make our way to our position on foot less likely to attract attention. Rollins, Diaz make sure you have it go off a exactly 9. So we have also set up an exit location in the east there's a river we can take a boat out, it will be easy to escape in the water, evac will be in position to pick us up. Jones and Smith you will be transported by the truck with the secondary explosive, you'll have to go now to get to position on time but remember set off the bomb four minutes after you hear the first one. Clear"

"Yes ma'am" agreed Jones, grabbing his gun and helping Smith with the large explosive in the bag.

"The rest of us had better get moving, we have two hours to get into position" grabbing her gun she hid it beneath her coat, the low light during the twilight period should help disguise the obvious cover.

Brooke slid up beside Jack as the rest of the team readied their equipment. "Jack we may have only 10 minutes total to raid the storehouse, there's a chance the avengers may step in and they will likely burn this area down"

Jack hummed absentmindedly, tweaking the wires connecting the various components of the bomb.

Brooke tugged discretely at his arm, "asshole I'm serious, if there is a hint of them coming. I want both you and Diaz out of here, head straight to the river"

Jack paused in his work passing it to Diaz to continue, drawing Brooke into another room. "With all due respect commander, that's not going to happen" Jack glared down at her, arms folded in stubborn insistence.

Brooke had dealt with intimidating assholes before and this barely fazed her. "You heard Pierce, no more casualties, I don't want you holding back because you want to be a hero" hissing through her teeth.

"What if they come to the warehouse Brooke? You and the others will be sitting ducks, you have them to worry about too" Jack argued hissing through his teeth.

"I am going to take care of my team alright that's on me, but I don't need you to fuck that up"

"The fuck do you mean by that? You know damn well I got to watch not just your back but the rest of the team. How the fuck can I do that if I'm pussing out?" He snarled, baring his teeth into Brooke's face.

I know, your a damn good soldier Jack but I won't have you going over my head and risking yourself like you did at the factory, I had the shot Jack, if you let me do it we'd have one less avenger to deal with" Brooke pushed back.

"At the expense of being carpet bombed? This team needs you breathing Brooke, if it wasn't me it would be Robert, Cooper hell even Rodriguez despite his bullshit". Jack grabbed Brooke's forearms causing Brooke to growl "you don't have to hold up this team by yourself" raising his hands to cup her face "you got our back and we have yours" pressing his lips gently to hers.

Brooke raised her hands to cup Jack's, smiling gently, damn the fucker could make her feel good. She huffed jokingly, "fine you hard ass but you better damn well watch your back" slamming a quick searing kiss on his lips.

Pulling away they head back in to the other room to the team, pulling together the rest of their gear. Harrison looked up at his approaching team leaders, "aww is mum and dad fighting again?". Chuckles rumbled around the room, "careful dad you ain't gonna get a better woman" Roberts chimed in laughing.

"Careful Roberts, else you want to be running laps around the base once we get back" Jack rumbled checking the load of his gun.

Brooke slipped on her ear piece "alright folks com check, role call"

"Sanchez"

"Diaz"

"Harrison"

"Cooper"

"Roberts"

"Rodriguez"

"Rollins"

Brooke fumbled slightly with the control, "Jones, Smith do you read?"

"Copy that"

"I read you loud and clear"

Two tiny voices quipped in her ear confirming the other two. As she pulled on her cover jacket to hide the bulk of her gear Sanchez discreetly sided up to her.

"So hermana pequeña" lording over the fact that Brooke was slightly shorter than even the other women in the team "when are you and Jack gonna do it?" She whispered covertly

"Sanchez the fuck are you talking about?"

"Its the 23rd century girls can propose you know"

Brooke took one long look at her teammate, wondering if PTSD had finally cracked her. Sanchez groaned irritated before leaning in conspiring.

"Aight I'll level with you I got 5000 credits on you popping the question, just you know, do it in a public place so I can prove it"

Brooke groaned loudly, turning slightly to peer over at Jack who was luckily busy on his ear piece, talking low against the other noise in the room. "I'm just saying maybe it's time to tie big daddy down" Sanchez whispered to her before winking.

"You've finally lost your mind Sanchez" shaking her head and elbowing her away and pocketing her pistol "Alright let's move out"

  
==========================================================

  
Brooke peered out into the empty street watching for vagrants who maybe spies to the avengers, before slipping out into the deserted street. Rodriguez flanked her left and Roberts not far on her right. She watched as Jack lead the other through an alleyway before disappearing, pressing on passed the derelict buildings. The streets were littered with trash and homeless buried under mounds of newspapers and cardboard in a vain attempt to shun the cold. Stray dogs growled at passersby, Brooke slid her hat further down as they passed a couple of gang members flushed with tattoos. They had a few blocks left to turn, when she heard the distinct three pips in her ear signaling a private connection, sly reaching up to her ear to allow the communication.

"Rumlow"

"Diaz and I are in position, Sanchez, Harrison and Cooper are heading towards their location ETA 20 minutes"

"Understood, heading towards the point now. Sanchez give you trouble?"

"No why?"

"She's got credits on me proposing to you"

Jacks rumbling laughter echoed through to her, "funny you should say that, Jones just told me he's got 5000 credits on me doing it"

Brooke smirked "what do you think? 30 laps when we get back?"

"I was thinking 50"   
  
"50 it is"

Brooke stepped into line with Roberts as they made their way to the small outhouse located near the warehouse. The dull light of the setting sun barely illuminating the dark surroundings, covertly checking the area they slid into the hut. Checking her watch, 20:47, 13 minutes, hell if that was ever ominous. Looking over her gun and bullets, there was just enough for each of them if they didn't have too many surprises. Roberts situated himself at the window with night vision binoculars, already scoping the area.

A sly cough diverted her attention, looking up at Rodriguez standing uncomfortably by her. Brooke lowered her gun to give her teammate her attention.

"Commander"

"Yes Rodriguez?" Internally enjoying his uncomfortable situation.  
"Did you have something to say or are you just here to enjoy the atmosphere?"

"About my outburst at the base, ma'am I meant no disrespect"

Brooke held his glaze, waiting.

"We have been out nonstop, I have not seen my little girls in over three months and we were promised days off, I was hoping to see them again" Rodriguez stammered, making the large man seem much smaller.

Brooke holstered her hand gun before standing up close to Rodriguez, tilting her head to one side as she scrutinized him.

"Rodriguez you are a pain on my ass you always were and always will be, you know that I would never put this team through hell if I can help it. I know you been asking for time away but we still have a duty to protect, I will have a word with Pierce when we get back but do not question my orders again" Brooke held her ground for a second before going back to setting up her equipment.

"Great now that we've all kissed and made up, we have two guards patrolling" Roberts announced, not moving from his position at the glass.

Brooke slid up to his side grabbing her own binoculars, focusing on the two figures patrolling near the warehouse.

"Seems like a standard patrol, we'll have to take them out before the detonation at 21:00. We don't need anything disrupting our arrangement."

Confirming the time, 20:51, Brooke shouldered her rifle, tweaking the scope to view her targets. A gentle squeeze of her finger and two life were gone. Setting her rifle down she twisted her hair into a braid, circling it into a bun and clipping it in place. 20:56 she, Roberts and Rodriguez readied themselves by the door, listening for the signal they donned their night vision goggles and their rifles. 20:59 Brooke ears strained for the loud boom.

BOOM

Brooke leapt out into the brushes, followed closely by her teammates, the green light illuminating her path. Flattening against the wall they edged towards the side entrance, Brooke took a quick glance at her watch 21:02, 2 minutes till the second explosion. Signaling to Roberts the time waiting for the second explosion. 21:04.

BOOM

Roberts kicked down the door without a second thought, moving swiftly in the dark interior, they moved towards the center of the warehouse. They reached the food supply, ration blocks, solid blocks of protein, nutrients and fiber, when mixed with water 1 block could provide enough food for 10 men. Loading their bags with the needed rations, Brooke checked her watch 21:06, they may have just enough time to grab the water filter. Charging towards the back, Rodriguez busted through another door locating the desperately needed water filter. Twelve 6" pipes with tiny specialized filtration systems embedded inside, drinking water had become sparse and bathing was a luxury but with these they could hold out a little longer.

21:08 Brooke heaved her heavy bag onto her shoulders, peering through the windows for any intrusion. Surely a warehouse that contained supplies as valuable as these would be heavily guarded? Or at least have more than two guards? Sanchez and the others didn't seem to have any trouble getting in. In the distance she could see three gun warships closing in.

"FUCK, GET OUT NOW, LEAVE THE REST, MOVE IT"

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Brooke yelled pushing Rodriguez out of the room as gun fire exploded outside. Shit this was a fucking ambush, she had to get her team out of there.

"BROOKE, WHERE ARE YOU? DAMMIT ANSWER ME"

"Jack its a fucking trap, we've got three gun warships bearing down on us"

"Get out of there, there are troops on the ground coming towards you"

"Dammit don't you think I know that" Brooke pushed Roberts further away from the windows. "Roberts, Rodriguez head towards the lower west window there should be easy route to get the hell out of here"   
Switching the communication line on her earpiece, "Harrison, Sanchez, Cooper come in"

"Commander we are pinned here, got two warships on our tail" Harrison's voice clipped.

"Get to the lower windows and get out fast, stay in your groups and meet at the river, move NOW" Brooke followed Rodriguez and Roberts covering their backs as bullets cut through the air around them, answering each spray with their own.

Slipping through the side window they were able to avoid the large hovering machines above them but not the ground assault team. Picking them out quick was easy enough, watching the blood squirt out from the bullets intrusion as the body crumpled in heaps. Brooke signaled to Roberts and Rodriguez to head towards the trees, it was too dangerous out in the open.

"Freeze bitch"

Shit they must of missed one. Brooke froze as the soldier raised his gun the side of her head, itchy fingers on the trigger.

FIZIP

A high speed bullet pierced through his head, spraying matted skull fragments on the ground besides him before reducing his body into a heap. Looking over to the direction the bullet came from, she could imagine Jack watching over her through the scope, but she had no time to hang around, displaying a quick thumbs up she darted into the woods.

"Cooper come in" Brooke barked over the com line eager to hear her team while racing through the underbrush.

"Cooper here"

"Where are Sanchez and Harrison? What's their condition?"

"Me and Sanchez are fine, Harrison is hit, right arm, cranky but mobile"

Brooke breathed a quick sigh of relief "what is your eta to evac?"

"Ten minutes"

"I want you there in five, understood"

"Yes ma'am"

Switching her com line to private "Jack where are you?"

"Towards the west of the building near your location"

"Negative Jack do not follow, I want you to take Diaz to evac and both of you wait for us there"

"The hell I will"

"DAMMIT JACK, I will not have you endanger one of our team for your heroics, now get your ass to evac now"

There was a long pause in the transmission that Brooke hoped it didn't mean Jack would disobey orders.

"Yes ma'am" came a terse reply before the transmission clicked itself off.

Brooke paused by a large oak, Rodriguez and Roberts parked themselves besides her, the night providing plenty of shadows to remain hidden. Wrenching off her night vision goggles as they were no use with the flood lights emitting from the Starks drones above.

"How the fuck did they know where we were?" Rodriguez snarled "this is fucked up man"

"We'll deal with this when we get back, now we've got five minutes to get to the evac point. We're gonna have to cut across the buildings to get to the river bank"

"That could lead us out into the open, we'll be sitting ducks" Roberts reasoned

"We can't stay out here for very long, they may see our boat and shoot it out of the water then we'll really be sitting ducks, now on my mark run like your ass is on fire"

A sharp beam of light cut across their path before Brooke pushed at her teammates.

"Go go go"

Sprinting across the wide open plain to the sanctuary of the empty rundown buildings. Drones whirled overhead flashing great beams of light illuminating the ground for rebels causing them to duck and weave themselves around the nets of light. Brooke heaved the heavy bags of supplies on her shoulder, she wouldn't let this all be for nothing. Lungs burning she followed her men and threw herself into the shadows.

Tucked carefully into the haven of the dark shade, they climbed into one of the many broken windows cutting through the mostly demolished rooms to the other side. Bracing themselves against the sides of the window allowing another shaft of light peek in through into the construction before continuing its patrol. Leaping through the gap into the desolated street, they dashed across, Brooke made it half way before a familiar curse sounded behind her. Roberts had stumbled as a stray cat shrieked running across his path, causing him to crash into a trashcan. Two drones spun sharply in their direction, peppering the ground with synchronized sprays of bullets, blazing burning light ahead of them.

Pulling Roberts into one of the open doors, Brooke shoved him against a side wall as debris showered on top of them, with Rodriguez covering the other side pulling up his rifle aiming dead shots that seem to bounce off the rampaging machines.

"THE FUCK HAPPEN ROBERTS??" Brooke yelled over the battering.

"IT WAS THE FUCKING CAT" Roberts yelled back, shouldering his rifle, aiming at the drones.

"A FUCKING CAT?? FIVE YEARS BLACK OPS AND YOU GET MESSED UP BY A FUCKING CAT?" Rodriguez shouted incredulous, "THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU MAN?"

"ENOUGH, GET BOTH YOUR ASSES INTO GEAR, NOW WE'VE GOT TO GET TO THE EVAC POINT, WE'LL DEAL WITH THIS SHIT WHEN WE GET BACK NOW MOVE" prompting them to go, Brooke pulled out a sticky bomb and aiming at the closes drone.

Switching on the black device for it to whirl to life and begin clicking, waiting for the drone to draw closer, she hurled it at the menacing machine. Spinning on her heels, she ran as the explosion burned the air behind her, she got rid of two but she brought on the rest of the fleet as the giant ball of flames signaled their location.

Hearing the telltale whine of an air borne missile, Brooke heart plummeted. "GET OUT, GET OUT NOW" she screamed hurling herself against the nearest window feeling the glass shatter against her weight.

The flames licked the back of her head as bricks and mortar flew around them. Falling face first onto the concrete street below, her ears singing from the explosion. Scrambling to her feet, she rushed to her team.

"ROBERTS GET UP MAN" Brooke howled running over to her fallen comrade, grabbing his lapels trying to haul him up.

"I can't, I'm hit" Roberts groaned, Brooke looked down, a severe laceration was wrapped around his upper thigh and blood ran out of it in small streams.

"GET YOUR ASS UP SOLDIER, RODRIGUEZ HELP ME"

Rodriguez ran to them pulling out a quick medic pack pulling a large long cloth creating a tourniquet around the injury. Brooke grabbed her rifle as ironmans drones dropped in, aiming at the center of the chest at the power source.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLES" with speed and efficiency she managed to take down three in a row. "GET HIM UP, WE'VE GOT ONE BUILDING TO GET BY BEFORE WE HIT THE BOAT"

Rodriguez heaved Roberts up, straining as they hurriedly limped towards the last building with Brooke covering the back. Rodriguez shoved Roberts into the part demolished building cramming the rest of him through the gap.

"WATCH OUT" thrusting Rodriguez out of the path of a series of shots barely missing his head, they hit dead center of Brooke body, causing her to fly backwards into another room of the decrepit building.

"RUMLOW"

Rodriguez blitzed to her side, checking for wounds "OH JESUS FUCK, GET UP DAMMIT, JACKS GONNA KILL ME"

"Not if I don't kill you first asshole" Brooke gasped the blow leaving her breathless, her TAC vest absorbing most of the hit "and didn't your mama tell you not to take the lords name in vain shithead"

"Christ Rum, damn near gave me a heart attack, the hell you do that for?" Helping Brooke to her feet.

"Cause I ain't the type to leave orphans"

"Shit Rum"

"Great we're all friends again, do you think we can hold off singing kumbaya till we get back" Roberts groaned, holding himself precariously against the wall.

Receding further into the building, Brooke switched the receiver on her earpiece.

"Sanchez do you copy?"

"I read you"

"What's your status?"

"We are approaching the boat now, got two on our tail but I think we can loose them before we get to evac"

"Have you heard from the others?"

"Jones and Smith are on the boat as are Diaz and Rollins"

"Good just get to the boat we're a block away get them to ready the engines"

"Yes ma'am" the was a pause and Brooke could hear the hesitation in her breathe, "ma'am we saw the Soldier"

Shit

"Any of the others?"

"The Captain

"Anyone else, I need to know Sanchez"

"None of the others, though with the iron drones we might have to account Stark is watching too"

"Get your asses out of there, we'll see you on the boat"

Brooke turned to her team, Rodriguez already reading her face.

"They are here aren't they?"

There was no way to sugar coat this fuck up.

"Yeah, so far Sanchez has seen both the Soldier and the Captain, no word on the others"

"Well what the fuck do we do now?" Roberts exclaimed, his face had gotten pale both by the news and blood loss, "we are so fucked"

Brooke lifted her head, listening to the explosions and ricocheting bullets, there was no way all three of them could get to evac specially Roberts. Checking that she had enough rifle rounds, handgun and the additional bombs she brought along were still there, turned to look both of them in the eye.

"Here's what your both gonna do, stay to the side of the building, keep low head straight for the boat, do not stop"

"What about you?" Rodriguez asked as another boom reverberated through the construction, causing showers of plaster to fall from the ceiling.

"I'll be watching you both and I need to set up a diversion tactic away from the river front"

"With all due respect commander, no fucking way" Rodriguez hurled back, "ditto on that" Roberts chimed in.

"Now you assholes listen to me, Roberts you are beyond fucking useless to me right now and Rodriguez get your head out of your ass, I can't help Roberts back to the boat, you are stronger than me, your the one who can help get him to safety before he fucking bleeds out. I'm faster than the both of you it will be easier for me to get away if I'm by myself and you both are endangering the rest of the team by not getting your fucking asses in the boat"

Clocking the rifle she slid next to the window, bracing herself to leap out into the mayhem. Waiting for a lull in the fireworks, she dropped on the streets below, darting across the wasteland to the adjacent property, tossing a sticky bomb at one of the gunships and ducking into the building as the dark sky littered with fire and shrapnel.

The iron drones flew into the building following her, shouldering her rifle she was able to cut two of them down, before tossing a second bomb to light up the rest. Running along the architecture away from the river, she paused briefly to spy at her teammates hiding low across the street, the machines paid no attention, not when there was an obvious rebel located in the other building.

A glint of silver flashed upon the top of the crumbled structures, straining her eyes, there was a figure, the fires reflecting brightly against his silver appendage as he holstered a gun aiming at subtly moving couple below.

Shouldering her rifle and aiming at the figure, she watched his half masked face through the scope. Pulling the trigger, the figure seemed to flinch backwards and turned towards her. Fucking shit. She hadn't even grazed him. She watched his face through the scope, the mask making it hard for her to read the Soldier and shot again. Fuck, hold still dammit.

The figure leapt down with catlike agility towards her. Shit.

Backing away from the window, she ran through the rooms in the building bumping in to a couple of ground troops but taking them out with a swift desert eagle at close range. She found herself in one of the warehouses main floor that was littered with pillars and debris.

A bullet whistled by her ear, spinning around with her gun held high to see the Soldier stood silently a few feet away. Breathing heavily, taking on a fuck ton of iron drones and other shit took a lot out of a gal, a stray strand of hair lingered irritating to the side of her face glued with itchy sweat as they stood their ground.

The Soldier raised his hand and slowly pulled away the half mask, damn why do the cute ones have to be evil?

"Well it ain't often we see a dame, you've been ditched dollface?" A cheery voice entered breaking the silent standoff.

The Captain stepped into the derelict room besides the Soldier, his height even from afar seem to tower over her, resting his elbow on his counterparts shoulder he turned to his silent comrade, running a finger down the Soldiers face "you've been having a gas without me sugar?"

Donned in a black and red suit the Captain stood impressively next to the Soldier. His blond hair catching the light of the burning fires and flood lights peeking in though the shattered windows. His face curled around the smile carved into his face, showing sharp white teeth. Turning back to Brooke, tilting his head in boyish way, his shark-like grin broadening.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?"

Brooke huffed, urge to roll eyes overwhelming, "dealing with assholes like you".

The Captain chuckled, "you found a firecracker, its been a long time since we had a toy that bites"

"And your gonna have to wait a little longer you sick fucks"

Rapidly triggering shots at the two to give herself leeway to run. She darted through the maze of rooms and corridors, a high whirling sound raced towards her. Dropping down fast, the shield buried itself in the concrete pillars, a sharp burn lit across her cheek, there was blood dripping down her face. Motherfucker.

Both of them were running towards her at almost inhuman speed, pulling out the sphere, she threw her last grenade at their path, ducking behind the indestructible shield. The explosion propelled her away, slamming her hard into one of the walls, bursts of light blinded her as her head cracked against it. She willed herself back up, dropping the heavy disk, she darted in between the shadowed pillars, slumping behind one the poles.

"BROOKE, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU" Jacks voice screamed in her ear.

"Hello to you too"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU WITH RODRIGUEZ AND ROBERTS?"

"Change of plans big guy"

"The hell there is, tell me where you are now" Jacks dipped into his 'I'm gonna fuck you up so bad' voice which endearingly was close to his puppy dog bedroom voice.

"Let me get back to you" switching the channel

"BROO-"

"Cooper come in"

"Cooper here"

"I'm gonna need you to sedate Rollins"

"Wait? What?"

"Coop I'm not going to make it back I want you to get the rest of the guys out of there before you all are discovered, I don't want Rollins risking his neck for a lost cause"

"Commander I can't do that"

"What? the getting out or sedating Rollins? Just get Jones to sit on him"

"We can't leave you commander"

"Cooper you have medical, food and other supplies that are needed far more than I am, if you don't go all of this will be for nothing. And you got both Harrison and Roberts who need urgent care, don't screw this up"

"Comman-"

"I mean it Coop, you know there's no other way"

"... yes ma'am"

She changed it back to the other private line, "Rollins?"

"Rumlow tell me where you are"

"No can do, I'm sorry Rollins"

"Rumlow dammit" the voice hissed back, before lowering to a whisper "Brooke please"

"Gotta get the guys out of there Jack"

"I won't leave without you"

"Your such a sap Jack, how did you get to be my second"

"Brooke... Ow dammit Rodriguez"

Flinching reflectively, Rodriguez was never gentle with a needle.

"Brooke.. Wa-wait, WHAT DID YOU DO.. y-you ass... hole"

"I'm sorry Jack"

"I'll... f-f-find.... you"

"You better, cause I got a question I've been burning to ask you"

The earpiece pipped, switching channels again.

"He's out"

"Good, now get the hell out of there"

Pulling out the small device from her ear, dropping it and grounding it beneath her feet. Cutting the connection to the team, they will never get the radio frequency to pinpoint their location.

The noise the sounds of explosions and bullets was gone, the silence had settled heavily in its place. Pressing close to the pole, edging around the side. The darkness tied together with shadows made it almost impossible to see, raising the hand gun, clocked, wincing at the sharp click.

"Hey doll" a voice oozed from the darkness, echoing around the abandoned structure, "sweet little thing like you shouldn't be playing with guns"

"Why don't you try and take them asshole" checking the number of bullets left in her chambers and rounds. Peeking around the side, the dim light prevented her from seeing her attackers.

A sharp clack shattered the silence, spinning around, guns drawn at the darkness. Another clatter forced her attention to another corner, it was clear they were trying to spook her into doing something stupid. Brooke lowered her body, her senses focused on the two predators hunting her.

Brooke tensed, holding her breath, the air around her thickened with tension. With the darkness enveloping the area, the noises from the streets seemed miles away making the isolation even more pronoun. Inching away from her spot, silently making her way across the room, keeping her guns leveled. Shadows on the walls seemed to move on their own accord, each sharp echo bounced uncontrollably around the room. The pillars supporting the floor above stood sentry throughout, hiding imaginary enemies behind them. Spotted lights from the fires littering the streets, peeked through the pillars and rumble, spraying tiny specks of luminance.

A clatter pierced the obscurity, twisting towards it her fingers squeezing in surprise. Two brief flashes followed by the thunderous bangs wreak the hush, in the split second of light the Captains face shone, barely three feet away. His honey blonde hair turned maple in the dim light and a twisted grin filled with teeth, shining brightly like the canines of a dog.

Jerking away instinctively Brooke littered the space with as many bullets as she could, already given her position away. A large impact sent her careening across the room slamming hard into a pillar. Staggering to her feet doubled over, Brookes breath came in hard and shaky, there was no doubt she may have severely bruised her ribs.

The Soldier stood meters from her, his face curtained by the long locks of hair. Next to the Captains consorted face the Soldiers was made of cold marble. His bionic arm, a twisted use of science glisten in the twilight as he stood intensively still. Sharp steps echoed as the the other monster stepped forth casually, the Captain settle besides his companion. Tilting his head towards his accomplice, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Broad's a lot older than what we normally look for, she ain't as stacked, are you sure she's the one you want?"

The Soldier remain silent

"You think she could handle our johnsons"

...

"Fine let's blow this joint before we get chrome dome busting our chops"

The Captain stepped forward his long gait quickly approaching. Brooke fell back into training, raising her fists in offensive, forcing herself upright against the strain of her muscles.

The smile on the Captains face curled repulsively, only a meter away he towered over her like a brick wall. Glacial eyes bored down mockingly.

"You wanna jive doll?"

"Ain't got nothing better to do"

Brooke spun on her heels launching her leg at the Captains head, that was deflected as easily as swatting a fly. In the split second, he was in her space, a heavy fist burrowed its way into her stomach. Brookes body flopped limply, the contents of what was the remains of her body seem to want to void the body as she held her bile in check. Retching for air, she clawed up against a pillar, turning to her assailant only to have him in her vicinity as another fist slammed into the side of her face. Stars shone brightly as the world wobbled and spun around her. She found herself pulled up back against a firm surface with clamp like arms barricading her, her eyes spun as the Soldier wrapped his silver arm around her, running the flesh hand through her matted curls. A firm hand gripped her chin forcing her to look up at the victor, cerulean probed her as she faded in and out.

"Have to admit your one tough cookie, this the one you want sugar?"

A gentle hand rubbed over her scalp.

"Yes, this one"

The rough hand released her chin as the Captain stepped forward addressing the Soldier behind her, grabbing his locks the Captain bared his teeth in a mockery of a grin.

"Careful doll, you don't wanna make me jealous"

Pressing close to seal his lips, surrounding Brooke as the darkness flooded over her.

 

 


End file.
